October
by phoenix in wonderland
Summary: Okay so I seem to love making songfics...I'm not sure why...Anyhoos...This is a MichiruxHaruka one. Slight shoujo-ai. Rated just to be safe...Don't like, don't read.


Howdy y'all! Here's another story by your friendly, neightborhood, loveable Pheen! 3 So yeah...Michiru and Haruka aren't cousins...They're....LOVERS!!!! *DUNDUNDUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* okay so i'm sleepy....

A special thanks to the people who have left me comments and stuffs!!!! i love you guys!!!!

The song is October by Evanescence. I am in love with this song and this band. Amy Lee is so amazingly awesome!! *fangirls* If you don't know Evanescence and like this song, go and check them out. They kick some major booty!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, then the American version would be a whole lot different *evil grin*

* * *

Haruka sped through the country side on her motorcycle, feeling the wind blow through her hair, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She tried to ignore the images of Michiru's sad eyes and the images of her walking away. Tried to forget the images of how sad her eyes where as she took one last look at her. She tried to ignore the aching in her heart.

_[I can't run anymore. I fall before you. Here I am, I have nothing left. Though I've tried to forget, you're all that I am. Take me home, I'm through fighting it]_

Haruka skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff, staring off at the sea. She sat next to her bike, her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, feeling the breeze blow through her hair and the smell and sting of the salt water in the air around her. Haruka felt something wet hit her hand and looked down to see a small drop of water on her hand. She reached up to her cheek and found it to be wet. 'I'm crying?' she thought to herself, wiping her cheeks, only to feel more tears fall from her eyes. "It's been so long…Why am I crying now?" Haruka asked herself, deciding to ignore the tears and stare out at the sea.

_[Broken, lifeless, I give up. You're my only strength. Without you, I can't go one, anymore, ever again.]_

Haruka ran her fingers through her tussled hair, feeling a change in the wind. Something was going to happen. She just didn't know what yet. Something big. Haruka sighed as she remembered a certain girl with aqua hair and a beautiful voice.

_[My only hope (all the times I've tried). My only peace (to walk away from you). My only joy, my only strength (I fall into your abounding grace). My only power, my only life (and love is where I am). My only love.]_

Haruka looked up as she heard an all too familiar sound. She stood and quickly climbed over to a small area in the rocks that stood out in the sea. She saw aqua hair and heard the soft sound of a violin playing a sad song. Haruka watched for a while, unable to move, unable to breathe as she watched the water hit the rock, water spraying around the girl.

_[I can't run anymore. I give myself to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. In all my bitterness, I ignored, all that's real and true. All I need is you.]_

Haruka slowly approached the figure and stood behind them, her eyes wide, the wind blowing through her already tussled hair. The person stopped playing and turned to show the one person Haruka had been waiting to find for the last 4 years. Haruka fell to her knees, her head bowed.

_[When night falls on me, I'll not close my eyes. I'm too alive. And you're too strong. I can't lie anymore. I fall about before you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.]_

"Michiru…" Haruka heard herself murmur, her head still bent, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she found herself lost in the other girl's ocean blue eyes. Michiru brushed the tears from Haruka's cheeks, her hand resting on the other girl's cheek.

_[My only hope (and all the times I've tried). My only peace (to walk away from you). My only joy, my only strength (I fall into your abounding grace). My only power, my only life (and love is where I am). My only love.]_

Michiru leaned close and kissed the other girl softly. Haruka stood slowly and slid her arms around the other girl's waist. Michiru tangled her fingers in Haruka's sandy blond hair. They parted after a moment to stare into each other's eyes, the sky and ocean meeting. "I thought I lost you." Haruka said softly, unable to tear her eyes away from the smaller girl's.

_[Constantly ignoring, the pain consuming me. But this time it's cut too deep, I'll never stray again.]_

Michiru smiled and rested her hands on the taller girl's cheeks. "You never lost me Haruka." She said, kissing Haruka's forehead, standing on her tip-toes to do so. She leaned back and smiled softly at the taller girl. "I thought you wouldn't want me back." She said softly.

_[My only hope (all the times I've tried). My only peace (to walk away from you). My only joy, my only strength (I fall into your abounding grace).]_

Haruka held the sea nymph close. "I've missed you so much…." She said, burying her face into the other girl's hair, smelling the ocean. "I could never leave you. Without you, I can't do anything right." Haruka said softly.

_[My only power, my only life (and love is where I am). My only love, my only hope (all the times I've tried)]_

Michiru gripped the front of Haruka's shirt, loving the feeling of the soft fabric against her cheek. "I'm so sorry Ruka. How could you forgive me?" She asked, feeling tears spill from her eyes. Haruka pushed her away gently and wiped the tears away before holding her close again. "I love you Michiru. I could never hate you." She said, running her fingers through the other girl's hair.

_[My only peace (to walk away from you). My only joy, my only strength (I fall into your abounding grace). My only power, my only life (and love is where I am)…]_

Michiru smiled and took the other girl's hands in her own. She looked down at them and smiled. Her hands where small compared to the other girl's. Haruka smiled and kissed the other girl's hands softly. "Ready to go back home?" She asked, looking into Michiru's eyes, the sky meeting the sea. Michiru was quiet for a moment before she smiled. "Of course." She said, following the other girl to her bike.

_[My only love]

* * *

_

So that's the end! Let me know what you thinnk! I love comments and reviews and stuffs!!

~ 3 Pheen


End file.
